


iii. untitled

by one flew over the (haikus_nest)



Category: Castle, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: deliberate bad fic., haiku sequence.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikus_nest/pseuds/one%20flew%20over%20the





	iii. untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as stars are mad of [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648606) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee). 



through a field of stars  
floats a castle - a writer  
he's not a building

 

wrapped in his jacket  
to keep out the cold of space  
it isn't working

 

he wishes he'd listened  
when the aliens had been  
talking about jeans


End file.
